


蜕皮

by ElaineLA



Category: Singtokrist - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 16:36:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18210833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElaineLA/pseuds/ElaineLA





	蜕皮

“你怕蛇吗P’Sing？”

Singto睡着，白色的蟒蛇从他脚踝缓缓缠上身躯。他被那股凉意惊扰，不安地动了动腿，却耽于困倦，没有睁开眼睛。

白蛇“嘶嘶”吐着芯子。它蜿蜒着移动到Singto的胸口，尾尖摩擦着他腿间。

被子滑到地上，Singto承受着蛇的重量，潜意识里推拒着那巨大的蛇头。他的手被蛇信舔舐。

“我就这么缠着你，让你呼吸不过来，动弹不得……然后……”

蟒蛇慢慢立起来，张开了血盆大口！

“P’Sing！”Krist大喊一声从梦里惊醒，全身冒着冷汗。黎明前的房间，地上都是月光，看起来是一片湿漉漉的惨白。这是他的巢穴，他一个人囫囵吞噎臆想的地方。

Krist低头看自己：白色的睡衣，松松垮垮地从肩头滑下来。看不出颜色的睡裤，睡裤下炽热的身体。他侧躺下来，摸索着被子裹住自己，双腿蜷缩，夹紧近乎病态的欲望。

他像一头蟒蛇，无声地在床上蹭动躯体。

第一次和Singto睡在一起的时候，他也是这样，体内的怪物本性快要冲破皮囊，扼住那人的咽喉。那时Singto把他压在身下，和他额头抵着额头。Singto的湿发让他的舌尖好咸好咸，Singto的指印留在他的后腰、臀尖，他们交叠的身影在墙上，像黑色起伏的海。浪涛的声音响彻整个房间。

他双手双脚缠缚Singto，让他把精液留在自己身体里。他半阖着眼与脱力倒下来的Singto接吻，心里突然闪过一个念头：

我要杀了他。

我要让他成为我的一部分。我要让他永远也离不开我。

他把Singto反压在床上，手虚虚掐着Singto脖子。他知道这个时候Singto来不及反抗。

“我们会一直在一起吗？”他一边啄着Singto的嘴唇一边轻声问。

“我不知道，Kit，”Singto的手覆上他的手，温柔地抚摸他发凉的指尖，“但是我现在只想和你在一起。”

恋人的神情太认真，他信了。所以在第二天醒来看到空荡荡的床的另一边，桌子上的早餐，早餐旁边写着“我去上课了”的便签时，他赤裸着身体，手不小心碰倒了Singto给他买的热饮。

他呆呆地望着地上白色的豆浆，望着白色的豆浆里嘶嘶钻出来的热气。他心里想，我下次要把门反锁，不然一醒来Singto就不见了。

抱在一起的瞬间太惊喜，以至于温度猝然冷却时他不可理喻地焦急。

Krist很清楚自己是个怪物。也许是因为情感上与生俱来的致病基因，他对每一个恋人都有疯狂的占有欲，一天收不到对方消息就会陷入无端的猜忌和自我怀疑中。他会要求恋人天天出现在自己眼前，半哄半骗地，让对方说上几遍“我爱你”，否则就躁郁不安，酒精大剂量入腹。恋人和别的人亲近一些，他就会想尽办法排挤那些人，明里暗里，手段高明。

越是不安越是激化恋人之间的矛盾，他的爱情结束得越来越快，结束得越快他越紧张，不安全感几何倍数地增长，他迈出每一步，都像巨蟒沉重得咄咄逼人。

“你上幼儿园的时候，老师就跟我说，你和别的孩子不一样，”给他因为摔碎和前女友的合照相框而割破的手缠纱布时妈妈说，“你有强烈的胜负心，喜欢的东西一定要紧紧守着，不管是用哭还是用打架，无论你喜欢的东西是不是被你自己弄坏了。”

“你呀，就是长着这么可爱的脸，有着这样小怪兽一样的性格。是我疏忽了没有好好管你。”

Krist的纱布渗出血来。

“妈妈觉得自己教育很失败吗？”

妈妈抬起头蹙着眉：“我从来没有这么觉得。你在想什么？你是个大人了，要为对方考虑，也许她真的需要更大的空间呢？”

Krist错开目光，低低笑了笑：“我知道。”

“如果你以后再次遇到很喜欢的人，这个人比你前几个女朋友更独立、更渴望自由，不喜欢依赖的感觉，你怎么办？把她绑起来栓在腰上？”

“我已经遇到了。”

“什么？”Singto把刀叉放下，烛光在他眼中闪烁。他认真地望着Krist。

Krist凝视Singto西服上他亲手别上去的胸针，答道：“我已经遇见了我的梦中情人。”

Singto哑然失笑，不算太白的脸上微微起了红晕：“Kit。”

“P’Sing本来就是我的梦中情人啊。”Krist噙着笑意。

我一天到晚忙个不停、有无数作业和课程要对付、有很多很多很多戏要拍、有很多很多很多CP要炒的梦中情人。

他们熟悉彼此之后Krist慢慢体会到，Singto不像他从小养尊处优，很早就经历丧母之痛，在严厉的父亲陪伴下跌跌撞撞长大，给自己树立了明确的目标，立志成为行业里的佼佼者，清醒、独立且自律。对待很多事情，Singto远远比他冷静，爱情只是他获得成功的道路上一处美好的风景罢了。

可是Krist居然那么喜欢他，心脏的悸动比之前任何一次都让他难以呼吸。巨蟒悄无声息地跟在Singto身后，想裹住他，却害怕他逃得太快，犹豫着在原地盘缩起身体。

所以在告白的时候Krist折中折中再折中，才说出：“我想在我们还没有面临分离的时候，以恋人的身份陪在Singtuan哥哥身边，可以吗？”

“Singtuan平时什么时候不忙？”

“如果Kit让你烦了你提出来好吗？越快越好。”

你烦我吗？

你怕我吗？我是一条蛇。

Krist对着窗外渐明的天色无声地伸展四肢。裤子湿了一小块，在那些液体结成难以抹去的块状之前，他要把它洗掉。所以他动了动腿，把睡裤踢到脚边。

手在床头柜里摸索，摸到小小的椭圆物事。此刻只有这坚硬又柔软、冰冷又炽热的东西是真的陪着他。

舔。

“……”Singto抓紧了座椅扶手，Kit藏在潮湿刘海后的眼睛眯起来，看他的手上青筋一根根暴凸出来。

含。

两颊鼓起来，Krist凝望着恋人通红的眼眶，慢慢把脸埋进那丛黑色耻毛中。

腰抬起。

他被搂着，缓缓下沉身体吞入恋人的性器。那一刻他们喘息交织，Krist咬着唇往后倒去。

把被子抓皱。

“太紧了……都做过这么多次了还是这么紧……”Singto叹息着捧住他臀瓣，似诱似哄，“放松一点……”

“放松、放松，好……呃！”他断断续续地回应，努力扩张开穴口，却适得其反，臀肉夹得更紧，高挺的乳尖被Singto惩罚似地咬了一口，话语瞬间失了序，神志全无，意乱情迷。

喊叫。

他双腿圈在Singto腰上，Singto把他抱起来走到落地窗边。他的指甲陷进Singto肩膀，背部被夜晚冰凉的窗户激起无数小疙瘩。他在Singto狠狠一顶时无法抑制地喊出来。

那个夜晚下了暴雨，雨水泼在窗上，闪电在不远处撕破天空。Singto的脸被照亮，水光粼粼像弯弯曲曲的伤疤纵横在眼睛、鼻子、嘴巴。他们在一起很久之后Krist弄出的伤疤。

“我不喜欢清明，不喜欢清明！”

“专心开车，”Singto扶着额头，强忍疲惫眨了眨眼睛，“上一次你就在这里跟人家擦了边。”

“你就不能不要接这部戏吗？”Krist刹车越踩越重，“哥明明知道公司为了捧Ohm要安排你们炒作，而且这次比和Nat哥那样还过分，为什么不推掉？”

“你以为我想推就能推吗，”Singto和他争论过很多次，这回他还赶着回家，准备明天的播音考试，此刻心不在焉只想赶紧结束话题，“服从安排我才有更好的资源。”

“哦是吗，”Krist重重一按喇叭，“我说了不拍别的BL，公司照样给我很多BG资源，哥到底是推不掉还是喜欢和Ohm拍戏？”

“你哪只眼睛看到我喜欢和Ohm拍戏？”

“不是很明显吗？那么动情，比和我拍戏还生动，还乖乖配合宣传，后期直播见面会一应俱全，以后演唱会是不是都要上演三人行了？”

“生动是因为演技进步了，”Singto语速渐渐快起来，眉头也越皱越紧，“你不要和粉丝一样乱猜测！”

“是我乱猜测还是早有迹象？为什么Ohm总是不依不饶贴上来哥自己心里不清楚吗？”

“Perawat！”

刹车。

生气了吗，不喜欢我这样唠唠叨叨对吧，忍很久了吧，忍不了你就说啊！我没有让你说吗？说了你就可以走了！

“……对不起Singtuan哥，”Krist慢慢地说，挡风玻璃上映着他呆滞的眼睛，“我不任性了。”

Singto望着他侧脸，许久才叹了口气，手覆上他脸颊。

“我也不对，不应该这么急躁，吓到Kit了。”

Krist露出微笑，“没事的”，又踩下油门。

“今晚不能去你那了，明早有考试。”

“抱歉让哥为我心烦了。”

“别让我担心，Kit。”

诸如此类的互相伤害还有很多，无一不是因为我的怪物本性。Krist想，津液从唇边流下来，身体被震动的跳蛋染成淡粉色，眼睛里的迷乱却渐渐变成清朗，像蛇瞳终于因为痛击清醒过来。 

他双腿大开，胸口起伏，面无表情地仰躺在床上。

 

“Singto哥这几天怎么没来？”

Krist眼睛抬也不抬，甚至没有摘耳机：“你Singto哥哥周一到周五都是满课，没有时间来公司，有事情可以联系他的经纪人，不要动不动跑来问前辈。”

这种回答当然是他幻想的、在脑海里演练过无数回的。

实际上：“哦咦Ohm弟弟，Singto哥在上课呐，有急事我给你他电话你拨给他哈。”

“不用了Krist哥，”Ohm笑着摆摆手，“我们第一天拍戏Singto哥就把电话给我了，说line上找不到他可以直接打他电话。”

哦。

Krist微笑，看他继续说：“但是怕麻烦他，想给他一个安静的复习环境，所以我只能每天跑过来问一问。我就是想跟他交流演戏的事情，想让自己进步得更快。”

“你知道么，”Krist的职业假笑是他的拿手强项，此刻依旧发光发热，“Singto哥以前跟我拍戏，我们拍到大结局他也没有把电话给我的意思，还是我主动跟他要的。所以Singto哥是真的很欣赏你，你们在一起交流会有很多默契。加油。”

“真的吗？Krist哥别吃醋哦！”Ohm眼睛瞬间放光。

“我为什么要吃醋啊，”Krist说，“我也只是他很多搭档中的一个罢了。”

“你们真的没有在一起吗？”

我们在一起很久了。

Krist摇头;“你想多了。我和Singto哥情感观不合啦。”

“我是容易想多的人，”对着镜头，Krist抱着胳膊回答老阿姨的问题，“当我有恋人的时候我不想离得太远，要每天见到才行。”

Singto在一旁表示：“我们要理解，要信任。”

他们的答案刚好错开，完美掩盖着每一个夜深人静时的真相,但这未经商量过充满银屏情侣专属默契的错开，让Krist表情一滞。

Singto说恋人不用时常待在一起……因为他要上课、有档期，要和别的人脸贴着脸，亲吻在一起，在泳池里玩水，在床上翻滚……要配合宣传在镜头前含情脉脉地看着别人，让报纸杂志登出甜蜜的爆点……

这是Singto的日常，Singto大好前程的日常。

所以他要理解、要信任。

所以他在面对Ohm的时候，必须要为了Singto的名誉、粉丝、未来而强颜欢笑，从前气焰嚣张横冲直撞让别人伤痕累累的巨蟒，此刻必须经历残忍的剥皮，连肉带血地生生拔掉骨髓里的占有欲、嫉妒心……只是为了——

只是为了留住Singto。

新的采访里再次被问到对待恋人的态度时他说：“我们不需要一直粘着彼此，只要我知道我把他深深铭刻在心中，他也把我深深铭刻在心中，我就很开心了，觉得自己是很幸福的。”

巨蟒匍匐着祈求Singto留在它身边。它不缠裹他，只是哀哀地在他很远游移，时不时尝试着从树林里钻出来，想让心爱的人看一看：我真的想让你只在我身边……我想你是我一个人的，你靠近别人的时候我会伤心，我想愤怒但不舍得，我真的很爱你……

所以请你、请你……原谅，我会把皮蜕下来，用尽全力脱胎换骨，把戾气和鲁莽都捏碎，以你喜欢的样子，陪你……在分离之前走完这一段路。什么时候你不需要爱情的羁绊了，我也不会咬你，我会乖乖的、乖乖的……

他挺直身体，说服自己般对表示不相信的Ohm微微点头。此刻他觉得，自己真的是Singto合格的恋人。

 

Singto最烦的事情在于看Krist新歌的MV。每次Kit都要和女生牵手、拥抱、亲吻，不仅要在一个床上躺着，还要在一个缸里泡着。

“你要是不喜欢他这样可以讲出来啊，我觉得Kit还挺听你的话的。”父亲笑得一脸慈爱。

Singto慢条斯理地拿起手机，到官方版本的MV下方点击“喜欢”和“下载”，平静地说：“吻戏和床戏是感情水到渠成的一种表现，在MV里加入这种元素呈现了一段完整的恋情，体现出Kit音乐事业的进步，我为他高兴。而且他们CP感还挺浓厚的，很有表现力。”

“吃醋了？”爸爸努努嘴打趣道。

“没有，”Singto往嘴里送菜，“我信任理解他。”

“既然没有吃醋就不要看马赛克版本的MV啦，也不要搜索那么多次人家女主角的资料。”

Singto：“不。”


End file.
